High Sensitivity Smoke Detector (HSSD) systems are typically positioned proximal a protected area in a building and configured to monitor the protected area for smoke. These systems generally include an aspirating fan to draw air from a protected area via a network of sampling pipes and sampling holes. The sampled air is then passed through a high-sensitivity, precision detector that analyzes the air and generates a warning signal when appropriate (e.g., when smoke or combustion gasses are present). Two or more of such systems may be linked together to share information, but each system is generally self-contained, requiring its own power source. The systems communicate with one another, and with other devices, over a network and may be monitored by a user and/or an automated system.
Installation of such precision systems presents several challenges. For example, dust created by construction activities may have a negative impact on the life cycle of the precision equipment of the HSSD systems. However, it is often inconvenient to install a system after construction is complete, given the positioning of electrical conduits, etc., typically required for complete installation. Furthermore, such HSSD systems are typically not scalable. Each detector is generally configured to receive a single air stream and provide information related thereto to a master controller over the network. Accordingly, each protected area requires its own detector and input/output controller.
What is needed are improved apparatus and methods for detecting smoke in a protected area.